The Darkest Hour: Book 1 The Leopard is Born
by Unbreakable Me
Summary: Before the Leopardstar we know, there was another leader, long forgotten. This is her story: Something dark is stirring, something that could bring doom to Riverclan, if not all of the clans. A few moons before one kit's birth, a prophecy is foretold; The Leopard alone can save the clans from the night bringing forever darkness, only she alone has the power to stop them.
1. Allegiences

**Hey, ya'll. This is my first story, so, please, be gentle with your criticism... Meaning, constructive criticism only, please. So, read and enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own Warriors, Errin Hunter does. All of the characters in this story are mine, but the places are the creation of Errin Hunter. Softpetal, Mouseclaw, Shallowstream, and Swiftwhisker are not my charries, they are my friends'. Not mine.**

**Allegiences**

**Riverclan**

_Leader:_ Greystar; A grey tom with long, sleek fur and green eyes. _Mate:_ Icestream

_Deputy:_ Nightfur; A pure black tom with amber eyes. _Apprentice:_ Redpaw

_Medicine cat_: Echosong; A slender light grey she-cat with pretty green eyes. _Apprentice:_ Bubblingbrook

_Warriors_

Hawktalon: Large brown tom with yellow eyes. _Apprentice:_ Dewpaw

Foxtail: Red tom with white-tipped tail, amber eyes.

Blackice: Pretty black she-cat with blue eyes.

Vixenheart: Ginger she-cat, green eyes.

Raincloud: Gray tabby tom, green eyes with gold flecks. _Mate:_ Dawnlily.

Sunfall: Golden tom with golden eyes._ Mate:_ Mistycloud.

Froststorm: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Tawnyfeather: Brown and black she-cat with yellow eye.

Shallowstream: Pale ginger mottled fur with white paws and tail tip. Bright green eyes._ Apprentice:_ Graypaw

Stonystep: A large broad-shouldered tom with yellow eyes._ Apprentice:_ Troutpaw

_Apprentices_

Graypaw: Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Dewpaw: Gray and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

Redpaw: Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Troutpaw: Small brown tom with amber eyes.

Bubblingbrook: Silver, white, and black dappled tom with blue eyes.

_Queens_

Dawnlily: Golden she-cat with brown and black flecks, blue eyes. _Mate:_ Raincloud. _Kits:_ Leopardkit: Golden she-cat with brown and black spots, off-white muzzle and underbelly, green eyes with golden flecks, Silverkit; Silver she-cat with blue eyes, and Stonekit: Brown, white, and grey tom with with blue eyes.

Icestream: Silver and white she-cat with grey eyes. _Mate:_ Graystar. _Kits:_ Duskkit: Dark grey she-cat with green eyes and Talonkit: Grey and white tom with grey eyes.

Mistycloud: Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _Mate:_ Sunfall. (expecting)

_Elders_

Stormygaze: Grey tom with half-blind stormy grey eyes.

Birdfeather: Brown she-cat with bad hearing.

Black-eye: White tom with black spots, green eyes, oldest cat in Riverclan.

**Thunderclan**

_Leader:_ Flamestar: Ginger tom with green eyes.

_Deputy:_ Mapleleaf: Brown spotted she-cat with amber eyes. _Apprentice:_ Goldpaw

_Medicine cat:_ Morningdawn: Gold and brown she-cat with gold eyes. _Apprentice:_ Ivypaw.

_Warriors_

Dovesong: White she-cat with green eyes.

Eagleeye: Large brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Sandpaw

Firestorm: Fiery orange tom with grey eyes.

Goldenleaf: Gold brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Skycloud: Bluish grey tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Oakpaw.

Robinfeather: Small brown tom with amber eyes.

Gingerleaf: Ginger and white tom with green eyes.

Owlfur: Brown tom with darker spots and grey eyes.

Sagewhisker: Light brown tom with blue eyes.

Softpetal: A Naturally small and skinny she-cat with dark grey fur and yellow eyes.

Stripedfur: Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Apprentices_

Ivypaw: Silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Sandpaw: Sandy-colored tom with green eyes.

Goldpaw: Gold she-cat with amber eyes.

Oakpaw: Brown tom with green eyes.

_Queens_

Graycloud: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Eagleeye. Kits: Pinekit: Brown tom with blue eyes and Hawkkit: Silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

Dappleblossom: Black and white dappled she-cat with green eyes. Mate: Owlfur Kits: Duskkit: Brown she-cat with grey eyes, Blackkit: Black tom with green eyes, and Cloudkit; White she-cat with grey eyes.

Moongaze: Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Bluesky. (expecting)

_Elders_

Half-tail: Gray tom with half a tail and blue eyes.

Dustpelt: Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes.

**Shadowclan**

_Leader:_ Fadestar: Black she-cat with green eyes._ Apprentice:_ Darkpaw.

_Deputy:_ Ashfur: Gray tom with green eyes.

_Medicine cat:_ Brightblossom: Grey she-cat with bright blue eyes._ Apprentice:_ Cedarpaw.

_Warriors_

Foxheart: Ginger tom with yellow eyes. _Mate:_ Littlecloud.

Hollyleaf: Grey and black she-cat with green eyes.

Lizardtail: Dark brown tom with amber eyes and a long, thin tail.

Mintleaf: Grey she-cat with green eyes.

Olivefur: Brown tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice:_ Sagepaw.

Smokefur: Smoky grey tom with green eyes.

Eagletalon: Big brown tom with yellow eyes and unusually long claws.

Crowfeather: Black tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice:_ Nightpaw. _Mate:_ Snowbird.

Duskflower: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Mouseclaw: Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Eveningfall: A dark brown tom with dark colored eyes.

Gorsepelt: A brown tom with green eyes.

_Apprentices_

Darkpaw: Tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Cedarpaw: Brown tom with amber eyes.

Blackpaw: Black tom with blue eyes.

Sagepaw: Brown tom with blue eyes.

_Queens_

Snowbird: White she-cat with bluish green eyes. _Mate:_ Crowfeather._ Kits:_ Whitekit; White she-cat with blue eyes and Nightkit: Black she-cat with blueish green eyes.

Shadepelt: Black she-cat with ice blue eyes. _Mate:_ Ashfur. (expecting)

Littlecloud: Calico she-cat with yellow eyes. _Mate:_ Foxheart. (expecting)

_Elders_

Stumptail: Black tom with a stump for a tail, yellow eyes.

One-eye: Grey she-cat with one blue eye.

**Windclan**

_Leader:_ Cloverstar: Pinkish-grey she-cat with green eyes.

_Deputy:_ Dustypelt: Dusty brown tom with yellow eyes. _Mate:_ Appledawn

_Medicine cat:_ Ravenfeather: Black tom with blue eyes. _Apprentice:_ Poppypaw.

_Warriors_

Larkwing: Brown tom with yellow eyes.

Morningflower: Gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes._ Apprentice:_ Mistpaw.

Nightcloud: Black tom with yellow eyes. _Mate:_ Speckledpelt

Plumclaw: Dark grey tom with green eyes.

Rabbittail: Light brown tom with green eyes._ Apprentice:_ Owlpaw.

Wolfflight: Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Weaselfur: Brown tom with amber eyes.

Thrushwing: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Tawnypelt: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Swiftwhisker: pure white tom with ginger paws and tip-tail.

Dappledpelt: A tortoiseshell she-cat with a black and brown dappled pelt, green eyes.

_Apprentices_

Poppypaw: Grey with black flecked she-cat with blue eyes.

Mistpaw: Light grey tom with amber eyes.

Owlpaw: Brown tom with yellow eyes.

_Queens_

Specklepelt: Grey and black speckled she-cat with blue eyes. _Mate:_ Nightcloud. Kit: Shrewkit: grey tom with yellow eyes.

Appledawn: Light grey she-cat with amber eyes. _Mate:_ Dustypelt. (expecting)

_Elders_

Stonygaze: Blind grey tom with amber eyes.

Silvercloud: Silvery grey she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dawncloud: A pinkish-gray she-cat with green eyes, oldest cat in all of the clans.


	2. Prologue

A light grey she-cat rolled over in her nest in a dark den, trying to get comfortable. A younger cat, a silver, white, and black dappled tom, slept in a nest near her nest, while further away a younger cat, barely out of kithood, slept soundly after eating some poppy seeds. She closed her green eyes, trying to fall asleep, yet sleep evaded her like a skittish mouse evading the hunter. It was really late in the night, and she knew that all of the cats of her Clan were asleep in their nests. All but her.

She tossed and turned for a few more minutes before sighing softly as she sat up, giving up on sleep for now. She slowly and carefully stood up, silently stepping out of her nest and padding out of her den into the clearing of Riverclan's camp. She looked around before turning toward the entrance, silently padding out of it. She dipped her head in greeting to a large brown warrior who was guarding the camp.

Turning, she carefully made her way through the shallow water that surrounded her clan's camp, the hidden pathway that led to her camp. She continued toward the bank of the river, carefully making her way through the marshes. Ears pricked, she took everything around her in, the songs of crickets, the soft noise of the wind rustling through the cattails and other such plants, the soft peeps of the tiny frogs.

Once she had finally reached the bank, she was completely relaxed and at ease, blue eyes sparkling as she sat down on a smooth stone alone the bank overlooking the river. She watched the water softly flowing past her, calm and shallow as in the time of newleaf. She smiled as she saw the reflections of the stars in the water and slowly looked up at the stars that were those of her warrior ancestors and lost one.

She studied the stars as she remembered those that she had lost in her thirty moons of life; her mother, Mistystream, her brother, Otterpaw, her mentor, Marshfur, and her closest friend, Fallingrain, who she had just lost three moons ago to a boundary skirmish with Thunderclan over Sunningrocks. They had lost that time, but she was sure that there would be many more skirmishes over time.

That one skirmish was the only one that had resulted in a lost life for quite a while, though there were a few others that had happened in the last few seasons. In fact, besides that skirmish she couldn't remember a life lost in a skirmish in the eighteen moons she was medicine cat, and only two lives lost in the twelve moons that she was an apprentice. Those two lives were her brother, Otterpaw, and a warrior, Larkwing.

Of course, there had been other lives lost; Lostfoot, a golden she-cat elder who had lost her foot to a fox and died of old age the previous bare leaf, and Three-toes, an old gray tom who had three toes on one paw who died that same bare leaf, and three stillborn kits from different litters; Dawnkit, Lionkit, and Lightkit, and their leader, Graystar, had lost one of his four remaining lives to an infected wound.

Silently, she mourned those losses, though her mind immediately moved on to more happier things, like the three litters of kits that had been born in the last few seasons, all but one of the litters apprenticed. Her apprentice, Bubblingbrook, had just received his medicine cat name, and she was truly happy for him. Besides the litter of two kits who, in less than moon, would be apprenticed, there were two other queens in the nursery who were expecting, one queen, Icestorm, was due any day while the other queen, Dawnlily, would give birth in another moon or so.

She was brought completely out of her thoughts by a splashing sound and immediately looked around, eye wide for the source of the sound. When she didn't see or smell anything, she relaxed and went back to looking up at the stars, at ease. A familiar scent drifted to her over the breeze, telling her that she was no longer alone. She didn't look away from the stars as she sensed the approach of another cat, only turning to look at the cat once she had settled down beside the silver she-cat.

The she-cat that had joined the medicine cat was a light silver tabby with white stripes and green eyes that was exactly the same shade at the silver she-cat. The silver and white striped pelt glittered with the stars and seemed hazy marked her as one of Starclan, the cats of the Clans who had died for their Clans and who lived in the eternal Hunting grounds.

"Mistydawn," the silver she-cat said, dipping her head in greeting and smiling, yes sparkling with warmth.

"Echosong," the Starclan warrior responded, seeming both stern and warm at the same time.

"Is there news from Starclan?" Silvermist asked, looking a little worried. She had only received visits from Starclan when they warned her of something, and all had come true.

"There is something dark coming in the seasons to come, something that Starclan can see yet can not stop. Something that can, and will, crush and destroy the Clans," Mistydawn said, frowning as Silvermist's eyes widened.

"What? The Clans are going to be destroyed? Is there anything that can save us and stop this darkness?" Silvermist asked, looking both worried and hopeful.

Mistydawn nodded. "There will be one, born in your Clan, who will have the power to stop the darkness, but only she alone can do it. No one else can do it but her. Though she may receive some help from some close allies, it will be up to her to stop it," Mistydawn said as her green eyes slowly dulled.

""The Leopard alone can save the clans from the night bringing forever darkness, only she alone has the power to stop them. Remember that, Echosong, and never forget it," Mistydawn said, her voice taking on the voices of the many cats of Starclan.

"I won't forget it, Mistydawn," Echosong said, watching as the Starclan warrior slowly faded away to nothing, everything else also fading to black.

…

Echosong woke up with a gasp, looking around the medicine den as she slowly regained control of her breathing. Once she saw that both her apprentice and patient were still asleep and everything else was in place, she looked toward her entrance to see the the sky slowly lightening to a blue color. Getting to her paws, she quickly and silently slipped out of the den and headed directly to her leader's den, eyes full of concern and worry. She had to tell Graystar.

Once she reached Graystar's den, she hesitated a moment before softly calling his name. "Graystar, I need to talk to you. It's important," she said, her tone urgent. She only had to wait a few moments before a deep mew was heard, telling her to enter.

She immediately entered the den, stopping just inside the entrance as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the nest. Her gaze immediately went to the long- haired gray tom who was her leader, who was now sitting upright in his nest, his posture proud as he looked at her.

"What has happened, Echosong, that has made you come and wake me up before dawn," he asked, not unkindly though with concern. He could remember her only waking him up to tell him that one of the Clan had died, and now he worried that someone else had joined Starclan.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Graystar, but it is urgent,' Echosong said, waiting until Graystar dipped his head, silently telling her to continue. "I recieved a dream from Starclan, a vision, telling me that something dark is coming to the clans, along with a prophecy; The Leopard alone can save the clans from the night bringing forever darkness, only she alone has the power to stop them." Echosong said before stopping, watching Graystar.

Graystar frowned as he mentally went over the prophecy in his mind. The Leopard? Did that mean one of the ancient cats of the spotted clan would come and save them? Or did it mean another cat would have the power to stop it? Who was this cat? Would this prophecy be soon, or would it be moons before it happened? And, who was Night?

He thought it over for a couple more minutes before returning his attention to the silver medicine cat. "I think we should keep this prophecy to ourselves until we know for sure who the Leopard is and see the prophecy happening," Graystar said. Echosong immediately nodded in agreement. "If you receive anymore visions or messages from Starclan, come see me immediately."

Echosong nodded before dipping her head. "Of course, I will," she said, backing out of the den before turning and heading back to her den, her mind on the prophecy. She would not tell anyone about this prophecy.

…..

Up in the sky above, in the Eternal Hunting Grounds, several cats sat around a pool of water, staring down into it. Among the cats was the silver tabby she-cat, Mistydawn. In the reflection of the pool was the image of Graystar and Echosong talking before Echosong left, heading back to her den. The water slowly began to darken as the picture faded out, and the cats immediately looked at each other.

"Do you think that this will be enough warning, Riverstar?" Mistydawn asked, looking concerned.

The long furred gray tom sighed and nodded. "It is the only thing we can do, for now," he said, trying to soothe the she-cat. Another cat, a golden she-cat, spoke up.

"We can still walk her dreams, Mistydawn, leading up to the she-kit's birth, and even after that. But, we can only do something when the little she-kit is born," the golden she-cat said, to which the other four cats nodded.

"This darkness, will the Leopard be enough to stop it, though?" a dark gray tom asked, concerned, to which River nodded.

"We can only hope, Stonypelt, and guide her throughout her life leading up to the darkness. Remember, though, that she will be one of the more powerful cats that the clans have ever seen," River said, to which the fifth cat snorted.

"One of the more? She will be the most powerful for many, many moons to come. Because of this, she could be a danger as welll. Mouse dung, she could even join the darkness" The white and black tom said, to which the golden she-cat hissed at him.

"She won't turn to the darkness, Steppingstone! We won't allow her!" the golden she-cat said, eyes glittering. to which the tom, Steppingstone, snorted.

"You only say that because she is your kin, your daughter's daughter, Sandybank," Steppingstone said, to which Sandybank opened her mouth to argue.

"That's enough, you two! What's done is done, we can not stop whatever will happen, but we will try our hardest to alter it's outcome. It's up to the young kit to do this, no one else," River said, to which the other cats slowly nodded in agreement. "We will continue to watch and wait, and once she arrives, then we will decide on what to do next," River said with finalty, to which the other cats could only nod in agreement.

All but the golden queen turned and headed away from the pool, leaving the golden queen alone. She turned to the pool and smiled down as an image of a small she-kit with a pelt of gold with black and brown spots on her and a white muzzle and underbelly laying between her mother's paws, her eyes not even opened yet.

This little kit would be the one who would save the clans, and so much rested upon the kit, who wasn't even born yet.


	3. Chapter 1

It was a clear and sunny day in new leaf in the forest. New leaves dotted the trees while green grass began to grow in clumps that would soon turn into full carpets. The river was about average for this time of year, with its waters still rather cold. In the Riverclan camp, cats were outside in the clearing, sunning themselves and enjoying the warm weather.

There were a couple of cats sharing tongues and meals, talking amongst themselves. A group of four cats walked through the entrance to camp, coming back from the sunhigh patrol and each carrying at least two pieces of prey each. As they began to set down their prey in a pile of prey, a shriek was heard from a den, causing all of the cats to pause in what they were doing.

An elderly light grey she-cat immediately raced from one of the dens and across the clearing, disappearing into the den. A younger silver, black, and white tom soon followed, carrying a package of leaves, quickly followed by a gray tom. All the cats looked at one another before resuming what they were doing, every now and then glancing at the den.

Inside the den was a brown and black flecked gold she-cat who lay panting in the middle of the den. Her sides were heaving and her eyes glazed with pain as her stomach rippled. The silver she-cat and silver, black, and white tom crouched at her side, while the gray tom stood by her head.

"It'll be okay, Dawnlily," the gray tom said in a soothing voice, trying to calm down his mate.

"Here. When you feel a lot of pain, bite down on this," the silver she-cat ordered as she pushed a stick to the queen, who nodded. Her sides rippled again and she immediately latched onto the stick, biting down as she felt a wave of pain. The she-cat immediately crouched down behind the queen.

"I see the first one, Dawnlily. Just a little more… Here it comes," the silver she-cat quickly grasped onto a small silvery gray kit and quickly nipped it's sack. It was quiet for a couple of seconds until the kit gave a gasp before a sharp cry, mewing shrilly.

"Here, lick!" She ordered as she passed the gray she-kit to the gray tom, who immediately did so. She immediately turned back to the queen in time to catch another small bundle.

"It's a tom. Bubblingbrook, give her the herbs now, and then lick this one sdru," the silvery gray she-cat instructed, to which the multicolored tom obeyed. The queen gratefully licked up the herbs before grabbing the stick again. The silver she-cat frowned as she checked the queen again, her green eyes widening ever so slightly.

"There's another kit, Dawnlily, that doesn't seem to want to come out. I need you to push,. Dawnlily," the silver she-cat ordered, to which the queen nodded as she strained. A few minutes later, the third and final kit slipped from the queen and the she-cat quickly brought it around.

The she-cat nipped the sack and watched as the she-kit took it's first breath before shrilly mewing. "It's another she-kit, Dawnlily. Congratulations," the silver she-cat said with a purr as she laid the last kit with the others beside their mother.

The golden queen smiled gratefully up at the she-cat. "Thank you, Echosong, Bubblingbrook," she said softly, to which the elderly medicine cat smiled.

"You're welcome, Dawnlily. They are all healthy." Echosong asked with a smile, looking at each one of the kits. As her gaze landed on the third one, she immediately stiffened as her eyes grew blank. Bubblingbrook's eyes widened when he saw his mentor, but wisely kept quiet until Echosong seemed to snap out of it a few seconds later.

"Are you alright, Echosong?" Bubblingbrook as softly, eyes wide with worry. Echosong immediately nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said, seeming to wave it off. Bubblingbrook's eyes narrowed as he noticed how she seemed to be shook up. He mentally shook himself before turning to the new mother.

"What will you name them?" Bubblingbrook asked, to which the queen looked down thoughtfully at the kits.

"I think… Silverkit for the silvery gray kit and Stonekit for the tom…" She said. Both she and her mate had discussed both names before the kits were born.

"How about…. Leopardkit for the spotted she-kit?" The gray tom asked, green eyes sparkling as he studied the three kits before turning to his mate.

"Leopardkit… I like it, Raincloud. It suits her perfectly," Dawnlily said with a purr, blue eyes softening as she looked down at her kits.

"I'll leave you alone now, Dawnlily," Echosong said with a small smile before turning and exiting the den, with Bubblingbrook quickly following her.

He followed her into the medicine den, stopping when he saw her pacing infront of him, murmuring to herself.

"Echosong, are you alright?" he asked softly, to which the elderly medicine cat's attention quickly focused on him.

"I think that, now, is the time to retire, Bubblingbrook," she said, holding up a paw when he opened his mouth to argue. "No, Bubblingbrook. I believe that you are ready. I have served my clan for many moons, and I believe that I have done all that I can for this clan. It's your turn now." She stopped and watched as he slowly dipped his head, blue eyes dull with sadness.

"If you believe that I am ready, Echosong, than I am ready," he said, to which Echosong gave a sigh of relief.

"Good, good. I will tell Graystar immediately. But, first, I must tell you something of the utmost importance and, you must promise me to not tell anyone. Only Graystar and i know this, and, until it is the right time, it must stay between the three of us." She stopped, waiting for him to nod.

"Remember this, Bubblingbrook; The Leopard alone can save the clans from the night bringing forever darkness, only she alone has the power to stop them," she said, watching the tom's reaction.

Bubblingbrook frowned as he mulled over the words for a moment before his eyes widened. "You mean…?" he asked, to which his mentor nodded.

"Yes, I believe that the cat from the prophecy, the Leopard, was born," she said with a nod, to which the younger tom could only mutely nod. "There is a darkness coming, Bubblingbrook, one that could rip the four Clans apart. Only she can stop it. Because of this, you must keep a close eye on her. And do not tell anyone else the prophecy unless it's the time."

She waited until the tom nodded again before sighing. "Good. Now, I am going to go and tell Graystar that I will be moving to the elder's den and you will be medicine cat," she said before turning and exiting the den. She slowly headed toward the leader's den, where her leader would surely be. She paused halfway there to look at the nursery for a few moments before continuing on. She could only hope and pray that the small she-kit would be able to stand the pressure and all that would soon come to be.

…..

Meanwhile, in the nursery, the golden queen and her mate still ere, both laying done and watching the three small kits feeding.

"Congratulations, Dawnlily, Raincloud," the only other queen inside the nursery, a silver and white queen by the name of Icestorm, said, her grey eyes sparkling. "Can Duskkit and Talonkit come and see the new kits?" she asked, to which the golden queen smiled.

"Yes, of course. But, they must be quiet," she had hardly said before two kits, only three moons old, quickly scampered over to see their new nursery mates.

"They are so small," one kit, a dark gray she-kit, exclaimed, green eyes lighting up with delight.

"When can they play, Dawnlily?" The second kit, a gray and white tom with grey eyes asked.

"They won't be able to play for a little while, Talonkit," Dawnlily said with a purr, blue eyes sparkling.

"Aw, then they aren't fun at all!" Talonkit exclaimed, to which his sister shot him a glare.

"They will be in a little while, Talonkit," she said,to which the tom just shot her a look.

Dawnlily chuckled as the two kits who began to squabble as they padded back to their mother, watching them go before turning to look at her mate.

"They are beautiful kits, Dawnlily," Raincloud said with a purr, giving his mate's forehead a loving lick, to which Dawnlily responded with a purr.

"Three beautiful, perfect kits," Dawnlily said in argreement before both turned back to look down at the three kits.

If they only knew that one of their kits was the one who would, someday, save the clans and experience much loss. If they only knew how many burdens there already were on their youngest daughter's shoulders, even before she opened her eyes. Before she was even born.

…

Up in the skies above, three cats sat around the pool of water, staring down at the reflection of Dawlily, Raincloud, and the three kits, there gaze on one in particular.

"The Leopard has finally been born," the silver tabby she-cat said as she turned to look at her Clanmates, a long-furred gray tom and a golden she-cat.

"Yes, Mistydawn. The prophecy has now started, though the Leopard will not be needed for a couple of seasons more," the tom said with a nod.

"Such burdens on the little one, who hasn't even opened her eyes yet," the golden she-cat said, her blue eyes soft as the reflection slowly narrowed in on the spotted golden she-kit.

"I know, Sandybank. But, it could not be helped. She is the only one with the power to stop the darkness and save the clans," the tom said, to which the golden she-cat, Sandybank, sighed again.

"I know, River. But, I can not help but feel sad about this young kit. What she will have to go through and experience…" she trailed off with a sigh and a shake of the head.

"She will make it, Sandybank. She will destroy the darkness and save the clans. She is strong enough to do it. I know it, and so should you," Mistydawn said, to which Sandybank nodded.

"We will be continuously watching her. We will be with her, guiding her, every step of the way," River said as the image faded away to nothing as his two companions nodded.

"We will not let her join the darkness or let her die. I promise that," Mistydawn said, her tone one of finality, to which the two other Starclan cats nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you, everyone, for waiting patiently for this. I'm hoping to get another chapter posted by this time next week, but who knows what will happen? So, please, read and review! Thanks again and enjoy!**

Silence was what greeted Leopardkit as she woke up. She and her littermates had yet to open their eyes, so she could only listen in silence. She smelled the sweet, milky scent of her mother whom she was snuggled up against, along with the scents of her two siblings, Silverkit and Stonekit, who were sleeping beside her.

Her ears pricked when she heard a queen nearby moving around, relaxing when soft snores replaced the shuffling. She was the only one up and, suddenly, she had the urge to open her eyes, to see the nursery was like. To see what her mother, Dawnlily, and two siblings looked like. To see her father, Raincloud, and all of her clan, Riverclan.

Slowly, her eyes opened a crack before slowly fully opening to their full size. The nursery was dark, with only enough light to illuminate what was in front of first thing she saw was a blurry golden mountain in front of her, which she was snuggled up against.

She slowly stretched forward to sniff the mountain, curios to see who this was. She was rewarded with the sweet scent of her mother, causing her eyes to widen slightly with comprehension. This golden mountain was her mother, which meant that those two other shapes beside her were her siblings.

She turned her head enough to study her siblings, eyes wide with curiosity. She could see that one of the other kits was a silver she-kit with dark stripes. 'That must be my sister, Silverkit,' she thought before turning to the other form. The other kit was a mix of white, grey, and brown. 'And that must be Stonekit,' she thought, storing the information away.

She glanced from her siblings to her mother, wondering if she looked like her mother, or even if she was as beautiful as the queen. With that thought in mind, she turned her head to peer at her back and sides. She noted her golden coat with brown and black spots before turning to her paws, which were an off-white. She glanced from her pelt to her mother's, barely containing a purr at how similar they were.

She turned her attention to her surrounding, looking around and taking everything in. The nursery was huge! She thought before focusing on the dark shape of a queen in a nest near to her own, while another dark shape was alone in a nest further down. She knew from what she had heard that the queen that as nearest to her nest was Icestorm and her two kits, Talonkit and Duskkit, which meant the other shape was the third queen, Mistycloud, who had only moved to the nursery not that long ago and still hadn't had her kits.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something moving from outside the nursery, which quickly gained her attention. She turned her head to see the entrance for the nursery, and saw the sky slowly lightening.

She tipped her head to the side as she studied the sky outside, frowning when she realized that she couldn't see whatever was moving around outside. She listened for a few more moments, her curiosity growing before she decided to go and see what was happening outside.

She immediately got to her paws and took a careful step toward the entrance, freezing as Dawnlily moved. She looked back at the queen to watch as the queen shifted a little before relaxing, still asleep.

She watched the queen for a few moments more before quietly padding toward the entrance, peering back every now and then to make sure the queens and kits were still asleep. Once she reached the entrance, she carefully made her way out of it. She would only be a few moments, they wouldn't even miss her! She thought as she exited the nursery.

As soon as she was outside, she immediately stopped to stare around with wide eyes, awestruck. She had thought the nursery was huge, but the camp was way bigger! She couldn't imagine anything else as big as the camp. She peered around the camp before looking up at the sky. Her curiosity was piqued when she saw small sparkling dots up in the slowly lightening sky, wondering what they were.

Movement caused her focus on the sky to break as her head snapped around to see what had caused it. She watched as a black tom slipped out of what looked like the nursery, but was actually a little bigger. She watched as the black tom stretched and yawned before padding toward the entrance before stopping.

The tom seemed to be waiting for something and, curious, she took a small step forward only to freeze as three more cats, two toms and a she-cat, exited the den that the black tom had exited. The gray tom and ginger she-cat padded over to join the black tom while the second tom, a large brown tom stretched.

He turned to pad over to join the others who seemed to be waiting for him and, once he had joined them, all turned to walk out of the entrance. She stood there silently for a full minute, watching the entrance to see if they would come back. When they didn't, she took a step toward the entrance, then stopped.

She wouldn't follow them, she decided as she turned away from the entrance, her gaze stopping at a smallish den nearby, with some plants hanging down over the entrance. This den seemed to be different than the other dens and she felt and urging to go in and check it out.  
She took a step toward it, only to stop as the plants moved before a gray tom stepped out of the den. She froze as the tom's gaze swept over the camp before heading toward the entrance. She relaxed as he disappeared out of the entrance and turned toward the den, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

She quickly padded over to the den, stopping only when she was right outside of it. Pausing, she took a deep breath, breathing in the scents. She let the breath out before lifting a single paw to pushed aside some of the plants to peer into the den.

It was small, only enough to fit four warriors comfortably. There seemed to be a spot that was where the gray tom slept, which was all she could see. She slowly and carefully pushed the plants aside enough to let her slip inside, eyes wide with awe.

"And why is there a small kit who shouldn't even be out of the nursery going into my den?" The deep mew of a tom came from behind her.

Leopardkit whirled around to face the tom, only to lose her balance and topple headfirst into the den. She landed awkwardly on the the floor of the den and quickly scrambled to get to her paws, causing her to lose her balance again.

She froze as the tom laughed and looked up to see his head inside the den, green eyes sparkling with laughter. She watched as he immediately put on a stern expression as he stared down at her, his still laughing eyes the only thing that made her relax.

"I-I'm sorry… I saw you come out of here and I was curious because I wanted to see what it was and-" she was cut off by the tom's stern look and fell silent.

"How about you come out of there and then we can talk?" He asked, smiling slightly as the she-kit nodded in reply. She got to her feet and quickly padded out of the den, padding a few pawsteps before turning around to face the tom, whom was studying her with calculating green eyes.

"Now, please tell me exactly happened and explain what you are doing out of the nursery," he said, to which she nodded. He sat silently, listening as she explained how she first opened her eyes, how she saw the nursery, hearing the noise and deciding to investigate it, watching him leave the den and, finally, ending with how he found her.

Leoparkit was quiet as she watched him, noticing how he seemed to think over her words, feeling uneasy and concerned about what he would do.  
"I-I didn't mean to hurt anything, I just wanted to see everything," she finally blurted out, causing the tom to refocus on her. "Please don't hurt me or anything. I'm truly so-" she immediately fell silent as the tom smiled down at her, causing her to relax.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one," the tom said, to which the golden she-kit sighed with relief. "But, you shouldn't have entered my den, let alone leave the nursery. Especially without permission." The she-kit slowly nodded in agreement, gaze drifting to the ground between her paws.

"Hmm.. Since you have already seen the nursery and leader's den, than itt wouldn't hurt for you to get the whole tour," the tom said, causing the she-kit's head to snap up to look at him, her eyes wide.

"Really? You'd give me the whole tour?" She said excitedly, stopping when what he had fully said sunk in. "Wait, leader's den? Then you're-?" she trailed off, eyes wide.

The gray tom nodded, chuckling at her astonishment and green eyes sparkling with laughter. "Yes, I'm Graystar, leader of your clan, Riverclan," he said, watching with amusement as the she-kit's eyes widened even more.

"You're Graystar? The leader?" Leopardkit said in such awe that the gray tom chuckled.

"Yes, I am. And you are one of Dawnlily's kits? Leopardkit, right?" He asked, to which Leopardkit nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm Leopardkit," she said with a grin, causing the tom to smile at her.

"Well then, Leopardkit, shall we go and see the rest of the camp?" Graystar asked as he stood up, watching with amusement as Leopardkit scrambled to her paws.

"Yes, please," she said, to which the gray leader nodded. "Follow me, then," he said as he slowly padded away, slow enough for her to easily stay beside him.

He first went over to a den across from the nursery, stopping in front of it. "This is the medicine cat, Bubblingbrook's, den. This is where he keeps his herbs and treats any sick or wounded cats," Graystar explained, waiting for Leopardkit to study the den for a few moments before padding onwards, toward another den with her trailing behind him.

Thus they circled the clearing, stopping in front of every den long enough for Graystar to explain what it was and whose den it was, and finally stopping back in front of the nursery.

"Now that you know all of the camp, I think it's about time for you to get back to your mother and littermates, hmm?" He said, waiting as the golden she-kit nodded.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Graystar, for showing me the camp," she said with a respectful nod toward her leader. She waited until he nodded back before turning and disappearing back into the nursery, leaving him watching.

Once she had disappeared, he turned and headed toward his den. He needed to think, especially about the disappeared into his den and sat down, staring into nothing.

Meanwhile, in the nursery, Leopardkit had silently returned to her mother's side and curled up, feeling exhausted. 'I can't believe I got the tour of the camp, with Graystar showing me! I can't wait to tell the others...' she thought as her eyes slowly slid closed as she let sleep claim her.


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! So sorry for the long wait! I've just been so busy with school, work, and family time! I'll try to get another chapter uploaded ASAP. In the meantime, read and enjoy this next chapter! And, please, review and tell me what you think, okay? Thanks!**

Leopardkit woke up to find the scents of her mother and her two siblings laying on either side of her. She opened her eyes to look around drowsily before they slid shut again. I wonder what Dawnlily will say when she sees that I had opened my eyes…. She thought drowsily as sleep slowly began to reclaim her.

Her eyes shooting open as the thought sunk in and she remembered her earlier exploration of the camp and meeting Graystar. She immediately struggled to stand up, sleep forgotten. Her struggling caused her mother to blearily open her eyes, looking around for what had awoken her.

"Leopardkit, shh, you don't want to wake up your brother and sister," Dawnlily said with a small smile, which turned to a look of surprise when she saw her daughter's eyes had opened.

"Leopardkit! You opened your eyes!" She exclaimed, both in surprise and happiness. She froze when her loud words caused her two other kits to shuffle, only relaxing once they had settled back down to sleep.

"Yep! I opened them earlier!" Leopardkit said, her small chest puffing up with pride.

"Yes, and she also left the nursery and found her way into Graystar's den," a tom's deep voice said as the gray form of her father appeared, sliding in through the nursery's entrance.

"What?! Leopardkit, you should know better then to go outside the nursery!" Dawnlily said, a strict expression appearing on her face.

"I'm sorry, Dawnlily. I woke up to find that no one was awake and I heard cats outside and I wanted to see the camp and- I'm sorry," Leopardkit said, lowering her head in shame. She straightened back up when her father chuckled, to which her mother turned to glare at the gray tom.

"She didn't get into any trouble and Graystar isn't mad, Dawnlily. Besides, I seem to recall a she-kit wandering into the medicine den without anyone's approval."

"That was different, Raincloud! I was nearly five moons old, not a moon- old kit who had just opened her eyes!" Dawnlily argued, though the anger had almost completely left her gaze.

"I am not saying that Leopardkit shouldn't have snuck out, I'm just reminding you that you should remember your kithood," Raincloud said softly, soothing his mate before turning his gaze to his daughter.

"And, Leopardkit, you shouldn't have left the nursery. You know that you're not allowed to leave unless with permission and with another queen or older kit."

"I know, Raincloud. I'm sorry," Leopardkit repeated, again lowering her head to look down at her paws.

"Since she opened her eyes and already awake, I don't see why she shouldn't be allowed to go outside to play with Duskkit and Talonkit. Icestorm is watching them. Since Stonekit and Silverkit are still asleep, I think it would be best if she did, don't you think?" Raincloud's question caused Leopardkit's head to snap up to stare up at her parents.

"Well, since her siblings aren't awake yet and her eyes have opened…. Yes, she can go out to play with Duskkit and Talonkit. Only if she doesn't leave Icestorm's sight, that is!" Dawnlily said quickly as her daughter shot to her feet, eyes sparkling.  
"I promise! Thank you, Dawnlily!" Leopardkit exclaimed before turning and racing outside, leaving her parents to talk. She skidded to a stop once she head left the nursery, allowing her eyes to adjuct to the brightness outside.

Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked around the clearing, taking everything in. She saw three warriors lying in the sunlight, sharing tongues and talking. A group of five warriors padded into camp, each with a piece or two of prey from their mouths. She watched as they padded to the pile of prey, each of them setting their prey down in the pile before each selecting one piece before turning and heading to a spot to eat.

She turned her attention to two apprentices, a ginger tom and a gray she-cat, were fighting, lunging at one another and batting at each other with their paws. Leopardkit relaxed when she realized that they had their claws sheathed. She continued to watch as the gray she-cat leapt up onto the ginger tom's back, which he immediately threw her off before pinning her. Leopardkit knew then that the 'fight' was over.

Her attention was captured by a third apprentice, a small brown tom, carrying moss to one of the bramble bushes. The elders' den, most likely, Leopardkit thought as she watched the small tom carry the moss inside. Even from where she stood she could hear the mews of the old cats of Riverclan as they thanked the apprentice.

"Watch out!" A shrill cry came right before something crashed into Leopardkit, sending her toppling to the ground and knocking the breath out of her. She laid there, gasping for breath as a dark grey she-kit stood over her, looking down at her with concern.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for my mouse-brained brother. He never watches where he's going," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I-I'm fine…" Leopardkit finally gasped out, her breath returning to her. She got to her feet as a gray and white tom padded over to join them.

"What are you even doing out of the nursery, since you haven't even opened you-" The tom's voice trailed off as Leopardkit whipped around to glare up at the tom.

"I have, too, opened my eyes, you mouse-brain!" She hissed up at the tom, her gold-specked green eyes smouldering with anger. The kit backed away a step, stumbling slightly before he caught himself.

"Well, maybe you should be watching where you are instead of everything around you, then!" He snapped back, causing Leopardkit's fur to bristle.

She opened her mouth to respond, only to have a she-cat's voice cut her off.

"Talonkit! That's enough. You should know better than to talk like that! Especially to a kit who has never been outside the nursery in the busy day!" A silver and white she-cat said as she joined the three kits, glaring down at her son, who bowed his head.

"Sorry, Icestorm. B-But she shouldn't even be out of the nursery! She-s only-"

"Her mother allowed her to come out, Talonkit. Beside that, her eyes have opened, and the first day that your eyes opened was the day you were first allowed to go outside the nursery. Now, behave and play nicely with her. Show her how to play moss ball and, Talonkit, do not make me have to tell your father about your behavior," Icestorm said, giving both of her kits a strict look.

Once they had nodded, she turned to give Leopardkit a smile. "Hello, Leopardkit. It's good to see you with your eyes open. Go ahead and play with my kits; they shouldn't be giving you any more trouble," she said, waiting until Leopardkit had nodded before turning and padding back to lay down in her beam of sunshine.

Leopardkit turned to face the two older kits, smiling. "How about we start over?" She asked with a smile, to which both of the other kits nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to the Camp, Leopardkit, I'm Duskkit," the dark grey she cat said, introducing herself before giving her littermate a pointed look, who sighed before introducing himself.

"Hey, I'm Talonkit and, sorry about running into you," he said, to which Leopardkit smiled.

"It's okay and, nice to meet the both of you!" She said enthusiastically, grinning.

"Would you like to play mossball with us?" Duskkit asked, eyes sparkling as Leopardkit nodded.

"Sure!" She said, jumping at the chance to play.

The older she-cat explained the rules and how to play before tossing the ball to Leopardkit, who hooked it with one of her claws. She immediately tossed it to Talonkit, and the three continued to play, unaware of someone watching them.

They continued to play until Leopardkit could barely keep her eyes open, which prompted Icestorm to suggest that it was time for her to return back to Dawnlily.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Duskkit, Talonkit," she said, waving her tail good bye to the other kits as she padded inside the nursery. She immediately padded over to Dawnlily and climbed up into the nest, eyes partly closed.

"Have fun playing with Talonkit and Duskkit?" Dawnlily asked with a small smile, to which Leopardkit nodded.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun. We played moss ball," she said with a yawn as she curled up beside her littermates, eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered before sleep took her was her mother curling around her and her littermates.

…..

Three cats sat around a pool of water, staring down at the reflection of the spotted golden she-kit and the gray and white tom. They silently watched the exchange, Icestorm's intervention, and the three kits playing moss ball. Ripples appeared through the reflection, breaking up the image and turning it back into water. Only then did the three cats look at one another.

"The small she-kit has opened her eyes earlier than I expected," the golden queen, Sandybank, said, eyes full of warmth.

"Yes, she has, Sandybank. Though I am not surprised, she is not the only kit who has opened her eyes early," the silver tabby she-cat said, though her eyes shared the golden queen's warmth.

"Such rude behavior! Especially for the son of the leader! That young kit should know better than to behave like that!" A gray tom said, frowning at the gray and white tom's behavior.

"He will learn to behave better, Stormpelt," Sandybank said, trying to soothe the gray tom, with which the gray tom snorted.

"True enough. Though, he had better learn. There will be no room for an argumentative, know-it-all son of a leader in the coming days!" Stormpelt said, to which his companions nodded.

"That is true, Stormpelt. He will learn soon enough, though. And, there is still time," the silver-tabby she-cat said.

"You are right, Mistydawn. There is still hope for him yet," Stormpelt said as he stood to leave.

"Leopardkit has done rather well for her first day outside the nursery… Even with wandering into the leader's den," Sandybank said, giving Mistydawn a knowing look.

"True. Though, I wandered into the medicine den, not the leader's den," Mistydawn said with a chuckle, remembering when she had done just that.

"One day that will be her den, so why not check it out? It might give her some ultimatum, don't you think?" Stormpelt asked before turning and padding away, leaving the two she-cats.  
"Hmmm, he's right… Maybe that will give her ultimatum… Only time will tell, though," Sandybank said as she, too, stood and left.

Mistydawn stayed by the pool, deep in thought as she stared down at the still, clear waters of the Moonpool.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter. :) Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've just been so busy. I was hoping I would have gotten some chapters up this break, but, I was just to busy. Sorry, again. So, please, read, enjoy, and, please, review! Tell me what you think and what I should change. Please, no flames!**

Leopardkit woke up to the familiar voices of her mother and siblings, causing her to open her eyes. She blinked as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the nursery's light before looking around with half-closed eyes. She saw that the nest nearest to her was empty, which meant that Icestream, Talonkit, and Duskkit were outside. The two kits were five and a half moons old and Leopardkit knew that, soon they would become apprentices and would leave the nursery.

She wouldn't really miss Talonkit, but she would definitely miss Duskkit. Duskkit had become her closest friend, besides her siblings, of course. Well, she and her brother were the closest, not really she and Silverkit. But, Duskkit had been her friend since the day she had first opened her eyes and they had chosen to become friends.

Leopardkit's eyes went further on to another nest, further back where the dark gray shape of Mistycloud laid curled up. Her kits were now overdue, which had made both of the queens nervous as they watched Mistycloud carefully. She knew that this would be Mistycloud's first litter and that the first litter was always the hardest.

She then turned to look at her mother and siblings. Both Silverkit and Stonekit were sitting in front of Dawnlily, watching her with wide eyes as she seemed to be lecturing them on something. It had been a moon since Leopardkit had first opened her eyes and gone on her 'adventure.' Stonekit and Silverkit had opened their eyes a week after that. As soon as they had opened their eyes and had gotten permission from Dawnlily, they had immediately ran outside to play with Talonkit and Duskkit.

"Leopardkit? Leopardkit! C'mon, let's go outside and play!"

Leopardkit was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her name being called and blinked as she focused on Silverkit and Stonekit, who were both staring at her with worried blue eyes.

"Wha-? Oh, oh, okay, let's go!" Leooardkit immediately said before turning and racing out of the entrance to the nursery, her two littermates scrambling after her.

She stopped outside the nursery den and looked around the clearing, taking everything in. It looked to be about mid morning and was a rather warm day in the early days of greenleaf. The sky was a light blue and held only a couple of puffy white clouds. She could hear a few birds chirping from outside the camp and the sound of bubbling water from somewhere close.

Leopardkit could see Icestream laying in a patch of sunlight beside Graystar, who seemed to be enjoying some time with his mate. A pale ginger mottled tom sat sharing a fish with a silver tabby she-cat while a little further away a ginger mottled tom and a brown and black she-cat shared tongues.

A grey tom, brown she-cat, and a white tom with black spots laid outside of the elders' den, sunning themselves while talking to one another. Outside of the apprentices' den, a gray she-cat and a ginger tom practiced their hunting crouches together.

The reeds rustled as a group of five cats entered the clearing, each carrying mostly fish, while a couple also carried water voles and a bird. Leopardkit recognized the black tom leading the group was the deputy, Nightfur, who looked around the clearing with his amber eyes. She could sense the raw power and dignity that he held from where she was. All five cats went to the prey pile and laid down their catches before each selecting one to eat.

A small brown tom and a gray and white dappled she-cat each picked up one piece of prey before turning and heading over to the elders who were sunning themselves. She heard the mews of appreciation from the elders. The two apprentices turned and headed back to the prey pile to each take their own piece of prey before turning and padded over to an empty spot to eat.

Leopardkit was drawn from her thoughts as something hit her, causing her to whip around to see what had hit her. She saw the mossball lying not far from her, realizing that that was what had hit her. She looked in the direction from which the mossball had come from, her fur bristling when she saw Talonkit smirking at her.

Beyond him were Duskkit, Silverkit, and Stonekit, who were all watching her with a variety of expressions. She knew, though, that they wanted her to play with them and she knew that she wanted that. She also wanted to wipe that smirk from off of Talonkit's face.

"C'mon, Leopardkit! Toss us back the ball and come play!" Duskkit said, to which both Stonekit and Silverkit both nodded in agreement.

Leopardkit hooked the mossball with a claw and threw it over the head of Talonkit to Duskkit and immediately joined in the game of mossball.

The five kits threw the ball of moss to each other and having a blast at. Talonkit, though, always tried to get the ball from her, messing up her throws and never really tossing the ball toward her. As the tom continued to do this, Leopardkit began to get irritated, which slowly began to turn into anger. She tried to keep her anger in check, trying to ignore the smirks he threw her and the fake 'sorrys' he kept giving her.

She finally lost control of her anger when Talonkit 'accidently' ran into her, causing her to throw the mossball over the heads of the other kits and into the middle of the clearing beforeshe was knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Leopardkit. I didn't see you there, since you're so little," Talonkit said with a fake concerned look on his face, though his grey eyes showed otherwise.

Leopardkit completely lost her temper and immediately shot to her feet, her gold-flecked green eyes smothering with rage as she glared up at Talonkit. the tom's eyes widened with surprise and a little fear at the she-kit's anger and took a step back away from the she-kit. He immediately stopped and quickly hid his fear and surprise with a small smirk.

"You did that on purpose, you over-grown furball!" She snarled, nearly spitting with rage.

"Now, why would I do that? It was an accident, truly!" Talonkit said, his voice oozing with fake truthfulness.

"No, it was not! You ran into me to make me screw up! You've been trying to make me miss and screw up the entire game!" Leopardkit argued, glaring up at him.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so small, I wouldn't keep running into you! I mean, you were the runt of the litter, and you'll probably always will be!" Talonkit exclaimed, glaring down at the younger kit.

He didn't move an inch when he heard his sister, Stonekit, and Silverkit all gasp in shock at his words, ignoring them as he focused entirely on Leopardkit.

Leopardkit's eyes widened in surprise and he was surprised to see a little bit of hurt enter them, which surprised him. His eyes widened with surprise before hardening again as he resumed glaring down at the younger kit.

He was tired of the she-kit who always hung out with him and his sister, following them around and never really leaving them alone. He put up with it for the first few days until Leopardkit's siblings opened their eyes to join them. He and his sister never got to hang out together, alone, since the she-kit had opened her eyes. He felt his sister slowly begin to drift away from him more and more to play with the younger she-kit and he was sick and tired of it. He wanted his sister back.

He watched with unfeeling cold eyes as Leopardkit's eyes filled with hurt before they immediately hardened with anger.

"Well, I'd rather be the runt than the biggest, meanest kit in all four clans who picks on younger kits just to make himself feel better!" She snarled before turning and racing into the nursery, unaware of all of the cats in the clearing watching her go. She immediately raced to their nest and climbed into it, curling up.

Talonkit watched her go with shocked and a little hurt eyes, still staring even after she had gone inside.

"What you said was really mean, Talonkit," Duskkit said, causing Talonkit to turn around to face her, surprised at the anger in her eyes.

"It was an accident, and, she deserved it!" He argued, causing all three kits to glare at him.

"You're really mean, Talonkit," Silverkit said with a glare as she hurried past him toward the nursery. Stonekit gave him a glare before following his sister as the two went to their sister, leaving the two siblings to argue.

Silverkit and Stonekit slowly approached their nest where Leopardkit lay, curled up in a ball.

"Are you okay, Leopardkit?" Silverkit asked softly as she slowly and carefully climbed into the nest, Stonekit following right behind her.

Leopardkit remained silent, ashamed of how she had reacted. She had run away from him like a scared little kit instead of standing her ground. She had shown him that she was a scared little kit, yet, what he had said really hurt her. Sure, she didn't really like her and, sure, they had got into arguing matches, but… She had never said anything like what he had said to her. He had crossed a line with that comment, and, she never would have thought that he would have…

She continued to remain silent. ignoring her two littermates as they continued to try and get her to talk to them. After a half hour they finally gave uip and turned to return outside, leaving her alone in the darker nursery. Mistycloud had, at sometime, moved outside to sunbathe and Dawnlily and Icestream were no where to be seen, which left her alone.

She was actually glad that she was alone, she didn't want to put up with her mother's endless questions and sympathies or Icestream's sympathetic looks. She just needed to be alone and, as time continued on, she grew very tired. Soon, she was fast asleep, sleeping away her worries and the memories of what had happened.

…

Talonkit sat in the shadows of the nursery, frowning down at the ground, his gray and white tail wrapped around to his paws. Duskkit, Stonekit, and Silverkit, were all ignoring him, and his mother had come over, chastising him for what he had did and ordering him to apologize. He didn't want to apologize, even though he was a little bit sorry.

He knew that what he had said was out of line and had hurt Leopardkit's feelings, and he couldn't forget the hurt in her eyes; but, he wasn't going to apologize. Not now, not ever, he was too proud to do that. Besides, he believed that she deserved what he had said, she had stolen his sister and best friend from him. She was the one who thrusted herself into his life and, he was tired of it.

He couldn't wait until he was an apprentice, which would give him four months of no Leopardkit and, maybe, regain his sister back. He straightened up when he noticed Graystar looking at him, only to slump at the look he had gotten. He knew that he had made his father and leader sad and disappointed, but, Leopardkit had deserved it!

That was what he kept repeating to himself, over and over again, trying to make himself believe it. Unfortunately, he couldn't believe it and, he knew that, if he didn't apologize, Leopardkit would never forgive him.


End file.
